Family
by ikutolover182
Summary: Touko and N are a family once again. Gray has a father. But, what will happen next to this family? (story after "Wait".
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while that I have written even though I have another story that I haven't written it. But, I was known that people that have like my story 'Wait'. So here is another one.**

Touko tossed and turned in the bed. She turned to the window, a chunk of light hit her face. She turned to the other side before she open them. She notices that she was a hotel. Her eyes widen when she found out that she didn't have anything on. She didn't remember anything that happen the yesterday, who did she marry? Where is Gray now? She snapped out when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped out of the bed and tried to find something to wear. All she found was a long white button up shirt that she knew that was from yesterday. She knew that she had no under clothing but, it would have to do.

"Mommy, open pleawes."A little voice said. Touko eyes light up to here her little boy. She ran to the door unlock it and open it. She hugged him tightly and kiss all over his face. He giggled before pulling his mother to the hall way.

"Gray please, I first need to get dress. Go downstairs and I'll meet you there okay." Touko said lightly pushing Gray out the door. He looked up to his mother and nodded before he ran off. She turned back into the room. She tried to look for any clues that lead her to know who did she married. She looked down at the shirt, she knew that N has one but, at the same day Touya was wear one just like it. She look around to see if there was something that she could wear. The only thing she could find were a pair of shorts and the white button up shirt. She put her hair up in her ponytail, she look at herself before nodded and walk out the door. Think while she walked down the hall, when she reached the elevator, she called the elevator. The door open and she walk out. She saw Gray running around chased his Zoura around. She smiled and walked up to him. Zoura stop and ran up to Touko, he nuzzled he legs. She smiled down at the little fox- like pokemon. Gray look up to his mother.

"Mommy, come daddy is waiting for use to go home." Gray said pulling her to the exit. Touko notice that Gray said daddy. He would never call Touya that. She smiled when a man with green hair came into view. N turned to see Touko; he was wearing his black turtle neck and some jeans. She look down at what she was wearing his white button up shirt. He smiled at his wife and walked up to her.

"My sweet, are you okay you look a little sad?" N said looking down at her face that was soon filled with tears. She snuggled into his shirt and started to cry. N look down at her and try to claim her, he didn't know what he did to get her to cry. She lifted her head her eyes meet his. N wiped some tears off from her face.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" N asked as he kissed her cheek. She shocked her head and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and melted into the kissed. Gray looked up at his he knew that wouldn't be separated this time or every again.

"Touko, do you want to go home? Or do you want to walk around?" N said nuzzling her neck. She whisper in his ear that she want to go home he nodded. He called Gray and walked to their house. This is the begin of a beautiful _family._


	2. Chapter 2

Wassss up people! This is what I think is a long chapter.

Loving Family

N open the door to the new house that he had brought the same day that he had returned. The house as big enough to start a small family, it had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. He made sure that each bed room was for each person. There were three rooms that were special to him. Gray walk between his parents looking around the living room. There was a love couch, a flat screen TV a small coffee table, some vices with flowers in them. A nice long rug under the middle table in front of the love couch. Gray smile and ran around his new house then ran to his parents hug them, before running into the kitchen. Touko looked around at her new house, this was herself and her family will be in forever. She looked at N, he smile at his wife as he pecked her cheek. He took her hand and walk to the kitchen were Gray was, they walk in to see Gray push Zoura to the kitchen counter to grabbed a cookie. N smile at his son as he walks picking up his son and help onto the counter. Gray smile grabbing the cookie before taking a bit out of it. N smile at Gray before kissing Gray's forehead, Gray gave N a little giggle.

"Who wants to see the rest of this house?" N said looking at his family.

Gray eyes brighten with joy as he pulled his parents to the upstairs of the house. They saw 5 bed rooms Gray look at his father to see his approval to see. N grabbed Touko's and Gray's hand, he led them to the first door and opened it. It was a room with a lot of pokemon dolls, there was a small bed with black sheet and to the left of it was a small white table on top of it was a small lap. A poke ball as a rug the walls were paint blue, there was anything that a little kid could dream of, toys and a flat screen TV. Gray ran to the end of the side if the widow were he saw the flock of birds passed by his widow. He giggled as one of them stop at his beaconing. Gray ran to open the two doors and walked up to the it. It flows away before he reaches it. N smiled at his son but, then frowned he let go of Touko's hand and walked away. Touko notice this look at him, he walked back and forth. She frowned, Touko walk up to N.

"N is something wrong? Touko looked at N. He ran his through his hair before looking at his beloved. He nodded looking at her.

"Then what is it? I can help." Touko said as he putted her hand on his chest, N looked into Touko's ocean eyes. He paused for a moment before back at her.

"It's just that I haven't been through for Gray, like I should have. I wasn't a father." N looked at Gray as he played with the Zoura that he had gave to him. He sighs. Touko looked at N and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand before sqiwinsing it.

"He still loves you N, he always has and he will always. That is something that will never change. You can still make it up to him. It not too late." Touko look at N. He smiled at her she always knew a way that would make him feel better. He nodded and bends down to kiss his wife. He grabbed his wife's hand and led her to another room.

"This will be our room, it not much but, it will be ours. It problem not the best room but, I thought that it would be a great beginning." He looks around. There was a king size bed. There was a flat screen TV on the wall. The walls were paint a pale color, the widow were doors to the balcony. A black carpet in the center of the room. Touko look around it, she also spotted a closet and doers. Then a median table with: a box of jewelry, make-up, lotions and perfume. Touko looked at, he smiled.

"I thought that you might need something. I didn't really know what kinds of things that you would like. So, I bought many thing that I could that I thought that you might like." He said looking down at his beloved. She smiled at him, he was so sweet and a gentleman and caring. She was the lucky girl in the world. She had a loving Husband and a loving child. Which was still her baby. Touko looked back at N and walk to him, got on her tippy-toes and kissed him. He was surprised at first but, then did the same. They kissed for a very long time. N even tries to push her to the bed but, Touko pushed him away so they would still be standing.

"N slow down. We have time but, not today. Beside you need to talk to your son." Touko said as she heard Gray talking to his Zoura. N nodded, kissing Touko's lips before he took her hand and walked to his son's room. Gray tries to play patty cake with Zoura.

"No Zoura, you're doing it wrong. It's first your left paw with my right hand and then your right paw with my left hand. Then it keeps going." Gray told his best friend, Zoura nodded his head as they tried again. N looked down at his son as he felt a peck on his cheek. He turned to see Touko smiling up at him.

"I will make dinner; you can play with Gray for now." Touko walked away to the stairs. N turned his head to Gray. N smiled walking to Gray. Gray was rolling a light green ball with Zoura. Zoura pushed the ball back at his friend. N bends down next to Gray, Gray notice this and smiled at his father. Gray smiled at his father and pushed the ball at his. N looked down at the green ball remembering his own childhood. He had been lock in a room until he was older than 10. His childhood was the worst part of his life, he would always try to easer it from his memories but, he would always have nightmares of it. One time when he sleeps with Touko he had memories of his childhood.

Flash Back

N lay next to Touko. He had his hand on her stomach; he looked down at Touko and smiled. That same day was the day that he had found out that Touko was pregnant. He was delighted about this, he made a deal with her. If she wins that he would have to leave for some time but, not for long. But, if she lost then she would had to stay in his castle to be his Queen and their child. After a few thoughts he fell asleep.

_"Mommy, is daddy?" A young hair boy went up to his mother. She smiled as tears came out. The mothers walked up to her son and kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at her as a grunt came in._

_ "Young lord, please come with me your father wants to talk to you" N looked up to him and nodded. _

_ "See you later mommy." N kissed his mother and left. The doors closed the door. N walked next to grunt as the grunt came to a stop. Their he saw his father, Ghetsis. The father looked down at his father. _

_ "N, you are not human. Your nothing but, a heartless boy, not even that. You are a monster and nothing more." Ghetsis said as his mother can into the room. She walked next to N._

_ "Ghetsis, you can't do this. He is our son." She said to the older man. Ghetsis looked at his wife and scowled at her. He had enough of her. Ghetsis pushed N out the room. That where he heard a scream of death._

N shot up from the bed in sweat. He panted as he looked around the room; he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, it was just a dream of his past. He sigh turn on the sink and splash cold water on his face. He didn't understand why this keep happening to him, he had always try to make all of these horrible things that had happened to him. He looked down to the floor, ten lend against the cold pale wall. His bare back felt the chill of the wall. He slide down onto the floor. He was sacred.

_'What if I do this to my own child, what if I do worse? No, I can't do that to him. I need to leave him and Touko so I won't hurt them. Yes that is what I have to do… leave,' _N pushed himself up and walked into the room. There he saw his princes sleeping. He smiled and walked to her kissing her forehead. He turned to grab his black under shirt and started to change. He looked at Touko again as she turned to his sided of bed. He shook his head, he got up to leave when he hear a whimper. He turned his head to Touko who slowly open her eyes she lifted herself off the bed. She looked up to him.

"N? Where are you going? Aren't we sleeping together?" Touko yawed as she rubbed her eyes. He looked down at her before he started to cry. He fell on his and started at the ground as the tear came to the floor. Touko lifted the covers and walked to N, she bend down to him. She hugged him as hard as she could as she tried to say that she will never leave his side ever. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and the other arm around her shoulder. He hugged her tight, he loved her so much. Touko stroked his green tea hair.

"Touko, I can't be the father. I will hurt you and our child like my father did. I need to leave you two alone so I won't hurt you." N chock out as he cried on her shoulder. She was confused.

"N, you will never and I mean never be like your father. You will be better than your father, you will never hurt use." Touko said to him softly. He looks up at her.

"How can you be so sure of that?" N asked to Touko. She smiled at his question.

"N. I know you and I know that you are far from being your father. I know that you love me... I mean us," she said as she looked down at her stomach, "you are the sweetest person that I have ever met and I trust you so much. N you will be a great father." Touko looked up at N gray eyes, she wasn't lying. N knew that. He nodded and kissed her as he rubbed her stomach.

"I love you Touko and our child." He kissed her again before pick her up bride-style and laid her on the bed were he lay beside her. They slept in peace.

Flash Back end

"Daddy, pass me the ball please." Gray said tugging N shirt. N snapped out of his flash back and looked down at his son big eyes.

"OH, of course here. But, I think that mommy is done. Let go down stairs. Okay." Gray nodded with a big smile. N got up only to see Gray extend his arms to him. N looked down at first not knowing what to do but, then caught on. He bended down picking Gray up. As they got down stairs Touko was already setting the table. N places Gray on his chair as Touko gave him his small plat of spaghetti (if that how you spell it, I know I bad at spelling). Gray already stabbed his plate with his fork. N sat down as Touko place a plate of the pasta. She kissed the side of his head as she did to Gray. Lastly she got a plate of her own. They ate like one huge family.

After Eating and Gray sleeping

N slipped of his pants and leaving him with only his boxer and a black shirt, he went under the covers. He saw Touko came out of the bathroom but, only to go to doers. His doers.

"Is there something that you need dear?" He looked curious at her. Touko only took out one of his shirt it was white and long.

"N? Can I wear this shirt to sleep?" She said looking over to N. He nodded, Touko smile going back to the bathroom. She came out and went to the other side of the bed. N turned off the lap that was beside his table. He turned to her. He could see the beautiful smile in the dark, his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest. N bends down to kiss her.

"It has been long. Can we?" With that they did what they long to do.

I so naughty or that what I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know that I mostly put late stories and I put them whenever I want to but, this time I didn't really have time. The good thing is I'm out of school and I have time so, yea

Something coming

"Daddy, mommy is thirsty. Can I bring her some water?" Gray said looking up at his father, one week has passed and Touko didn't felt good. She was very sick. After N and Touko did something that night after he show them the house, N woke-up, he saw Touko in the bathroom barfing in the toilet. When she stops, N carried her to the bed and told her to stay in bed and that if she needed something to call him. N grabbed a glass and want to the sink to fill it up. He handed it to Gray, sure that he could handle it on his own. Gray walked away and went up -stairs. N looked down at the kitchen's table, why was she sick. They didn't do anything wrong unless…. They did do it two times maybe she is. He'll find out later, right now he'll have to cook something to get her better.

"Mommy, here your water." Gray said as he walked up to her with his eyes on the glass of water. Touko open her eyes and looked at Gray. She was still on the bed, she still felt like crap and she felt like barfing. When he made, he went on his tippy- toes and hand it to her. Touko bend down and wince. Even bending down was hell. Touko smiled at Gray and kissed him on his forehead. Gray smile and left. Touko frowned, but notice that. She sigh, she was tired and thirsty. She drinks the water and set the glass down on the wooden table next to her. She opens a little book that N got her to read when she hears footsteps. She looked up to see Gray hold a story book over his head. When he got to her he push the book on the king size bed and try to jump on the bed, Touko notice his attempted and gave a little giggle at him. She bends down to him and grabbed him, place him on the other side of the bed. He gave her the book. Touko looked down at the said "The legend of the Truth and Idea."

"Gray do you want me to read this story to you?" Touko said looking down at the book as he nodded. Touko grabbed the picture book and open it to the first page. The stories talk about the legend of the two brothers and how Zekrom and Reshriam came to be. After sometime Gray looked her with a questionable face. Touko looked down at his face and giggled at his little confuse face.

"What wrong Gray? Do you have a question or something?" Touko said put gray don from the bed and nodded at her.

"Mommy, why did they fight? They should have done something so they didn't start the war. Mommy they were dumb." Touko laughed and nodded at him. He may be three years old but, he had some deep think about many. He probably got that from N.

"Mommy? You have Zekrom and Daddy has Reshriam…. Then why don't you fight?" Gray looked at her. It was odd that he would ask her that. When Touko open my mouth to say something a person answer my question.

"Gray, your mother and I love each other very much. Fighting never solves anything. We fought for a dumb reason yes. But, we still love each other," N said. As he cover Gray's eyes to kiss Touko. Touko smiled before she frowned the pain was come back. She groan as she pushed him back and rubbed her back. N sign laying her back on the bed.

"Touko, we are going to the hospital in a little bit. But, first we must bathe you and eat alright." N said as he ran his fingers through her soft, chestnut locks. Touko moan at the pain and nobbed at her husband. N kissed her forehead and walk to their bathroom. Gray stayed with his mother. N closes the tube open and turn the warm water to the tub. After, the tube was full, he carry Touko to the bath. After washing Touko, he made sure that Touko wore something that was very comfy so pretty much sweats and a one of his long shirts. He grabbed her hand and walked slowly down stairs, he want to make sure that she wouldn't go fast and get hurt. When they got down they saw Gray running around with a ran little blanket tie around his neck. Right behind him was the little Zoura that N gave him and the baby Oshawott that Touko gave to him.

"Mommy, look I'm super Gray." Gray said jumping on the couch and standing with a proud stands and fist on his waist. Touko smiled as she grabbed him the pain in her back came back. She moan out and put Gray back to the ground. Gray looked at his mom; he notices that she had little tears coming out of her eyes. Gray never likes to see his mother cry. N hugged her close to his chest. Gray eyes started to fill with tears as he saw his mother cried harder. Gray wailed out as the tears came out of his eyes. N looked down at his son and walked up to him as he still holding Touko in his arms. With one arm still holding a crying Touko and another picked up his son to his other side. Touko looked up from N's chest and looked at her son. She wiped her tears and hugged her son still in her husband's arm. Gray snuggled to her chest to hear both his father and his mother's heartbeat. After a minute, Gray calm down he looked up at his parents. Touko smiled at him.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you cry. It just that mine back hurts. I didn't mean to scary you. I'm sorry." Touko said as she took Gray form N's arms. She gave her little boy little kiss all over his face. Gray gave her a little giggle and wiped his tears away. N smiled at his wife and son. He as lucky to have this beautiful family of three. Hopefully, a family that will keep growing.

"I hate to ruin this moment but, we have to get to the hospital. Come on." N said hugging them both as they walked out the door. N wanted to take his Reshriam but, he knows that it wouldn't be safe for Touko and Gray. Gray was young still and N didn't really know if Gray could hand it. For Touko she was sick and well that was it. So, they took Touko's car. Gray asks Touko to play I-spy. That was his favorite game to play in the car.

"Okay Gray. I spy with my little eyes two things that are both cute, one is little and the other is big" Touko said looking back at him. Gray put his thinking face; it looked like he was pouting and his grayish-blue eyes were blink fast then usually. He looked at his dad who kept his eyes on the road as he drove. Gray looked down at the Zoura who sat next to his booster chair. Gray looked up at his mother.

"Mommy, can I have a clue?" Touko looked at Gray giving him a sweet smiled and nodded.

"They are both siting in this car," Touko said smiling at Gray and grabbed N's hand. Gray thought about it for a little more, before he gave up. He sign and looked up with his mother. The car came to a stop. They were finally at the hospital. N unbuckled his set bet and opened his door. He ran over to Touko's side and opened her door. Gray undid his belt and walk out the door that his father open for him. He took his father's hand and his mother's. Gray looked up at his mother with his big innocent eyes.

"Mommy, I don't know what is it?" Gray shrugged his shoulders and looked up at his mother. Touko smiled.

"What I was thinking about was you and your daddy." Touko said as N nuzzled her face as she said it. Gray giggled at his mother. She was right he was cute. They enter the hospital. Gray looked around it, it was cold.

"Gray, why don't you and Zoura go over there and play. Mommy and I have to talk to the women and will be over there in a few minutes." N said to his son. Gray smiled as he nodded to him and ran to the kid area. He got a book and sat on the far corner of the hospital. Touko turn to see Gray. She frowned, Gray as never really social, she worried about him. He would always be alone in the park. She tried to talk to him to make new friends but, he wouldn't listen. Touko frowned and looked at the paper that the lady at the desk. N thanked that lady and walk to the kid area. N sat that the set next to Touko. He looked up and saw that Gray was alone and reading with his Zoura. He frowned, Gray was only had his Zoura with him. He didn't understand why he was so alone. He hoped that Gray would find a human friend to be with.

"N? Do you think that Gray should be alone without any well you known human friend?" Touko said turning to him. He shook his head.

"Gray is a nice kid; I don't understand why he doesn't have any friends in the first place. Did you notice anything or did you even enough him?"

"Yes, I always said to make new friends pokemon and humans. But, he doesn't listen to that. He has been a normal kid, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'll talk to him. See why he doesn't make friends? But, right now we have to answer the question on the paper." Touko nodded hoping that N would if what was going on with her son. After filling the paper and giving it to the desk, they were called to the doctor.

"Now, Mrs. Harmonia. What seem to be the problem?" The doctor said as she flipped through the paper that had her medical record.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well. This morning I been barfing and my back has been hurting to." Touko said looking back at the doctor. The doctor looked at Touko and then she looked at N. The doctor looked down at their hands and notices their wedding rings.

"How long have you two been married?" The doctor said.

"It has been a week. Why?"

"Have you two have any, physical relations?" Touko and N blush before Touko nodded. The doctor nodded. She asks Touko for some blood samples. A few moments Gray sat in N lapped as he keep reading the book he had found. Touko waited. The doctor came back in and looked at Touko. She looked down at the paper and smiled.

"Congratulation. You're pregnant." She said happily.


End file.
